Spyro and Cynder: The Chopper
by DTrainsMan123
Summary: As DT and the others return to the Temple, they decide to continue on their Helicopter. They are about done with it, they need to add the blades and carve out more details. On the other hand... Spyro and Cynder go out on dates and walks in the woods. They even crawl their way into to wreckage of the TTP. O
1. The Invisible Tea Party

In continuation of Teenage Dragon….

We sat on the ground, drinking our pretend tea. Every so often we'd check on the others. Cynder slept with paws around her stomach. I guess the _incident_ made her grossed out. Aqua slept on her back.

"My, do you think the others are sleepy?"

"Aqua is sick, Cynder is queasy from her barfing."

"And…. Flame and Ember are just plain tired."

I nodded.

"Pretty much."

Steve was sipping his invisible green tea, when Linder walked up from behind him.

"What are you three doing?"

"Tea party, want to join?"

"Sure… how do you do it?"

I made a look towards Steve.

"I'll handle this." I mouthed to him. He gave me the thumbs up.

"You sit on the grass. Then you hold your hand like this." I made my hand as if I was holding a mug. Linder struggled to get her hands like I did.

"Uh…. It's a little hard to do that."

"Just try to make a ring." John tried to help. She eventually touched claws and made a circle with her fingers.

"Now you talk with a British Accent." Steve cleared his throat. "Like this, I do care for a nice cup of sweet tea."

Linder giggled and tried to imitate the accent. She had a hard time but she got it.

"Ah, yes there you go. Now the last thing is to come up with a name."

"You don't have to do that, Linder."

She smiled and held an invisible cup of tea. She made a sipping noise.

"Dearie me, this tea is lovely!" She exclaimed.

"You're getting the hang of it!" I cheered.

Coal was looking at the valley not top far away. He suddenly heard our voices. He turned back and noticed Linder sipping invisible tea.

"What is she doing?" He asked himself as he walked over. He got to her side and looked at her. She had a smile on her face as big as Texas.

"Linder, what are you doing?" he asked with slight tone in his voice.

"Oh… Coal didn't see you there."

He raised the section above his eyes (Because dragons don't have eye brows.)

"We are having an invisible tea party. Want to join us?"

He tilted his head.

"Had my mate gone off the deep end?" He thought to himself. Then he noticed us doing the same thing.

"Oh… you are doing it with DT."

"Yes, care to join."

"Alright I will."

He sat down next to Linder.

"Ok, you do this."

"Uh huh."

He made a circle with his fingers.

"Now you talk in a British accent."

"Wait, what's a _British Accent?_"

"You talk like this." Linder paused for a moment. "DT, may I have some of your finest tea."

"Why certainly maim."

"Thank kind sir."

"Indeed."

After that Coal gave it a try.

"Mr. Steve may I have some tea?"

"Why certainly Coal." He picked up an invisible pitcher and poured invisible tea into his cup. After Steve was done he put the pitcher back on the grass. Suddenly the grass in the distance rustled. Steve took a drink of his tea while staring at where it was coming from.

"I had a great nap Flame." Ember said.

"Yea me too."

They looked around. Cynder was feeling better and took her paws away from her stomach. Aqua still was lying on her back. They soon caught eye of us. They trudged over.

"What are to guys doing?"

"We are having an invisible tea party." Steve said enthusiastically.

"Oh….. Wheres the tea?"

"It invisible, you can't see it." John added in. Linder saw the confused looks on their faces. She leaned up to them.

"They are pretending they have tea."

"Oh… okay." Ember said.

"Want to join us?" Coal asked.

"Sure we'll have to wait for the four of them to get up."

They sat down as Linder and Coal showed them how to play.

"Dearie me, we have ran out of tea. I'll brew some more." John said.

"He'll be back soon." I stated as John pretended to turn on a burner.

John sat down back in our circle.

"Steve, is your tea almost gone?"

"Mine has been gone, John." Steve suddenly realized something. "Hmm. That rhymes."

I sat down and drank the last of my invisible tea. Linder shared what remains of hers with Coal.

"Here you go my love."

"Why thank you."

Once everyone sucked down their tea, we decided to talk or chat. Steve talked about going to the park. John was thinking about stopping the game before he starts talking in British Accent every day. John realized the invisible tea was boiling so he made a whistle.

"Oh that's the tea pot more tea is on the way!" He exclaimed.

He picked up the pitcher and walked over to the circle.

"Some for you."

"Thanks John."

"British Accent Flame." Ember reminded him.

John poured tea into Linder and Coal's cups. Then he made his way to Steve. He started pouring when a black blob in the distance squirmed.

"Spyro I know it's you." Cynder said pushing Spyro's paw back.

Spyro smiled. "Do you feel better?"

"I'm fine."

They looked back at Bolt and Aqua.

"Ah, but Aqua still looks a little queasy."

Spyro noticed us. "What in the…. Well, what are they doing?"

"I'm not sure."

Spyro and Cynder ran up. They squeezed in between Flame and Ember. John still had the pitcher pouring tea.

"What are you doing?!" Cynder asked. She looked to her side. "Mom, Dad?"

"Hello, honey."

"Me and your mom are having an invisible tea party with DT."

"Oh, Is that what you guys were doing back at the temple."

"Yes, something like that."

"Care to join?"

"I'm not sure…" Cynder thought. "Oh what the heck! I'll join."

"Alright if Cynder does I will too."

"They sat down next to Linder and Coal. Then everyone surrounding them showed them how to talk in a British Accent.

Yet, the party was short lived. A blue dragon stood up in the distance followed by a yellow and black one.


	2. Heading to the Tower

Aqua stretched and yawned as Bolt stood up. The two made a look at each other and giggled. (I guess they made funny faces at each other?)

"You feel alright, Honey?"

"I feel a lot better now. When we do get to the tower I'll have to nap again."

"I shall be there with you."

"Oh you."

Aqua blushed a little, while she tilted her head away from Bolt she noticed us. We were still sitting in our circle.

"Flame, Ember?"

Bolt looked to where she was looking.

"Spyro, Cynder and the DT trio?"

"What are they doing?"

Well, Steve must have known what they said because he yelled over to them.

"WE ARE HAVING AN INVISIBLE TEA PARTY!"

"OKAY!" The two yelled back as they walked up to us.

"Well, since you woke up we might have to go to the Tower now."

Coal looked around.

"It is getting dark." Coal said.

"We'll have to take the no-wing trio home before we go back to join the Temple." Linder responded.

"Alright lift DT and John on my back."

Linder picked us up by our shirts and placed us on Coal's back. Soon after, Spyro, Cynder, Bolt, Aqua, Flame and Ember all lifted Steve onto Linder's back.

"Okay, let's go!" Coal exclaimed. The gang jumped up and flew off. While in the air, Spyro would creep his paw under Cynder and tickle her belly. She swerved away.

"Spyro, come on. Not in the air!"

"Okay, but when we get on the ground…." Spyro made a wicked smile. Cynder chuckled nervously.

"Oh boy." She thought to herself. "Now I'm going to get it."

Behind them, Flame and Ember held hands. They never let go. Suddenly Coal yelled to the back.

"We are almost there!"

"Okay!"

As we approached, we looked down just in time to see the T.T.P.

"It's sad to see the plane like that."

"Yea…. It is depressing."

We finally landed on the balcony. Surprisingly, Aqua did not run off and barf.

"You okay, Aqua."

"I'm fine why?"

"Okay…."

"We were more than half way. The distance was not enough to make me sick."

"Ok."

"It just made me feel just a little awkward. But nothing major."

"Fantastic!"

Linder and Coal walked up to Spyro and Cynder.

"Well, sweetie we need to go."

Coal saw Cynder's eyes sparkling."

"Don't' worry we'll be back now that we know where you live now."

"Okay, Bye Daddy, Mommy."

Cynder gave them a hug.

"Bye sweetie pie." Linder cooed.

They two walked down stairs and flew off towards the Temple. Spyro knew Cynder was upset, but tried not to show it. (Being the bada- er I mean. Awesome dragon she is.)

"It's okay, we have the evening with our friends."

"I know. It's just I never seen them that much. I mean this is the first time in twelve years and they only visited for a day."

Spyro wrapped a wing around her and rubbed her shoulder. Cynder felt better after this.

"Alright let's go in Spyro's room!" Bolt suddenly yelped.

"Okay." The rest said as they followed him in. We were still on the Balcony. We walked through Spyro's room and into our room.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe work on the helicopter."

"Yea, we got some daylight left."

"Yes, John _some _light left."

"Let's get to work then!" I exclaimed. We ran down stairs and burst out the door. We picked up our saws and picked up where we left off; carving out the tail of the chopper.

"We just need the tip. After that we will carve out the propellers."

"Then after that, we connect the gear and belt system to turn the blades and go for a test flight." I said.

"I can't wait till then."

We all carved to tip until it was just right.

"Wait, we will also need to carve out the ailerons and elevators!" John said.

"Right you are Johnson." I congratulated him for knowing is aircraft parts. The three of us started on that. I worked on the ailerons as John and Steve carved out the elevators. Just right after we ran out of sunlight.

"Darn it, we have no sun."

"We can just continue tomorrow Steve."

"Yes, DT is right we need sleep so we can focus."

So we headed up stairs. As we did this we saw four dragon fly of north.

"It must be Aqua, Bolt, Flame and Ember heading back to the North Tower." Steve said.

"Yes it is."

We climbed the stairs and walked into our room.

"Who's on the floor tonight?" John asked. I walked up.

"It's my turn."

"OH!" John and Steve teased.

"Yea, Yea, tomorrow its John's turn"

We eventually got in our beds.

Across the hall Spyro and Cynder were cuddling on the balcony.

"My what a beautiful night." Spyro said. "Reminds me of you."

"Oh… you."

"You are more beautiful than the sun itself."

"Spyro, your making me blush."

"Oh yea…" Spyro leaned into Cynder. "Will this make you blush?" Spyro gently put Cynder on her back. At first they kissed then, it escalated. They did not roll around like last time. This time they stayed on the balcony.

"I love it when we do this." Spyro said.

"I love it too, but try to keep I a secret."

"Don't worry what we do is safe with me."

What a minute DT, how did you get that information? That my friend is a secret. :D

Anyway….

Spyro and Cynder soon stopped and walked back inside.

"That was nice."

"I wish we could do it more."

"Not every day though, Cynder"

"I know DT may burst in."

"Well, that's not exactly it."

"Oh…."

Spyro yawned out loud.

"Sounds like a purple dragon is tired." Cynder teased.

"I'm not _that _tired."

"Oh come on…." Cynder chuckled. "I know you."

"Alright… you got me."

"I got you to crack!"

Spyro and Cynder crawled into bed.

"I love you, Cyn."

"I love you too, Spyro."

After a while the two started to snore….


	3. The Average Morning

The next day the three of us woke up early. We decided to squeeze some work in the helicopter. We snuck down the stairs and crept outside. Steve picked up a chisel as John and I sawed away.

"Do you think the sawing noises will wake-" Steve did not get to finish.

"-Spyro and Cynder up? I hope not." John said.

"I got one of the ailerons!" I announced.

"Great, on to the second one, DT."

We chipped, carved and chiseled away. Yet, my fears come true just a couple hundred feet above us….

*ESH SHAW ESH SAW*

Cynder and Spyro groaned. Spyro turned and sighed. Cynder finally opened her eyes.

"Humph, So much for sleeping in…" She sighed. Spyro stretched out and then kissed Cynder good morning.

"Morning sunshine." He cheered.

"Good morning."

"Want to join me on the balcony?"

"Yes, of course I do!" She exclaimed. The two walked side by side to the balcony. They took a deep breath. Spyro looked down at us.

"Look, they are almost done with their….." Spyro was in a jam. "…Whatever it is."

"Yea, It looks cool."

Then Cynder remembered what it was.

"Yea, that's what it is; a Helicopter." Spyro congratulated her.

Spyro watched us for a couple minutes. Then, he noticed Steve was on the piece of wood he was sawing.

"Look, Steve is sitting on the branch he is sawing."

"Oh… this is going to be good." Cynder pretty much knew what was going to happen. Steve got closer and closer to the end of the log. Then, *SNAP* Steve fell to the ground along with the part he was sitting on.

Spyro couldn't help but laugh. Cynder even started snorting again. I looked up and started giggling.

"Steve gravity is not to be played with."

Steve lifted up thumbs up from the ground. He eventually got up. John helped brush Steve off. Spyro and Cynder were gone by the time they got him clean. We got back to work. Yet, it was not two seconds after Steve got to carving the elevators….

Spyro and Cynder were behind him. Steve looked back and saw Cynder's muzzle in his visual.

"AHH!"

"YEEE!"

Steve stared at the black dragoness. She was breathing hard.

"Wow, Cynder quit the sneaker." I said. Cynder looked in my direction, I did not look friendly.

"What did you call me?"

"I said sneaker, not stinker…"

"Oh… ooops. Sorry for threatening you."

"It's fine."

After that we got back to finishing the ailerons and elevators. Suddenly, a shadow flew overhead. We looked up and saw a large blue dragon. It was Cyril. He went into the tower. Spyro and Cynder giggled.

"None of us are in there." Steve said.

"We know…" We said chuckling. Cyril popped out of the balcony and looked at us. His face grew bright red.

"Did not see you there. Anyway it's time for breakfast."

"Okay we will be there soon."

Spyro started to walk in. Cynder glanced at us, then followed. We dropped our tools and walked back into the tower. We pulled up our chest and sat down across form Spyro and Cynder. We talked about our progress on the chopper.

"Well, we got the main frame and the ailerons and elevators."

Spyro and Cynder looked at us as if we just said we ate babies every day.

"What?" They said.

"Elevators and ailerons are device for steering and controlling the chopper."

"Oh…"

After that breakfast came out. Today it was fried boar with a side of fruit. Cynder took a bite and looked towards Spyro.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Yea…"

"Okay, don't want you to go hungry."

Spyro leaned over and bite off a large piece of his boar. The three of us were skeptical about eating the boar. We stared at it for a couple of minutes. Then, Cynder noticed us.

"Oh come on guys, It won't kill you!"

"We just never ate boar before."

"Alright."

So we leaned over and took small bites. Then they inclined to larger bites.

"See? It's good." Spyro said.

"You're right…." We said.

"Done!" Cynder suddenly barked.

Spyro looked over at her empty plate. He was not finished with his yet.

"I guess you were hungry…"

"I was, Spy." Cynder then sighed.

"I have not eaten since yesterday."

"Did you eat breakfast yesterday?"

"Yea, but nothing else."

Spyro finished his food. We were still eating. Cynder got anxious.

"Spy, can we um…"

"Oh! Right let's go."

"Bye guys me and Spyro are going up stairs."

"Ok, you two might hear sawing again soon."

"Alright."

The two then walked up the stairs and into their room. The three of us finally scrapped our plate clean. I decided to give the mole a break and carried the plate myself.

"Thank, you sir DT." He said.

"A little kindness can make a huge difference."

The mole nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"How nice of you to take back the dishes yourself." John Commented.

"Yea, it was nice of you to do that." Steve added in.

"I can't resist being nice."

We walked side by side back outside to finish what we started. Steve had one more aileron to go. John and I were done and started connecting the belts.

"Alright, we'll start to connect these." I said.

Yet, as we did this I wandered what Spyro and Cynder were up to….

Spyro and Cynder sat on the balcony. Spyro had a wing wrapped around Cynder's back. They leaned in heads and looked at the forest ahead. Cynder pointed out wild animals. Spyro was occupied by our chopper. Cynder wanted to step up from cuddling on the balcony.

"Hey, Spyro why don't we go in and…."

"Ok… why not."

As the two walked in Spyro was thinking…

"Cynder is not herself… she's lovey dovey and stuff. I like it but, it's not _her_."

Cynder lead Spyro onto the bed. Spyro got on top of Cynder.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Spyro, I was born ready." She said a in a sexy voice.

The two pressed muzzles and their tongues wrestled inside one another's mouth.


	4. Spyro and Cynder's Date

Down below we were connecting the recycled seat belts to make the drive belt, of witch spins the propellers. How we did it, you may ask? We melted the plastic together that's how. We used a small fire.

"I think the drive belt is well, twenty-five percent done." John said stepping back to observe the belt.

"Incredible!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. In no time we shall be in the air!"

Steve and John continued to what they were doing. They melted plastic and I (with my steady hand) put them in place. As we did this… we wondered what was happening above…

Spyro and Cynder just finished having a make-out session. Now, the two lay on the bed, cuddling. Spyro lay on the bed. Cynder wasn't exactly lying down, she pretty much was standing.

"What's the matter."

"Oh, nothing, I just think we should spend more time together. Like do something different, then just waking up eating watch what DT is doing or whatever."

"Oh… so your tired of our everyday routine?"

"Yes, I am." She said as calmly as she could.

"How about a date or a walk?"

Cynder instantly knew the answer.

"Spyro, that a great idea! Let's go out."

"Alright."

"Just let me get ready."

"Alright, I will wait for you."

Cynder hopped off the balcony and flew to the pond. She looked at her reflection. We watched as she did this. She made odd faces. Then we heard….

"Do I look good? Yea, I look great!" Cynder was about to leave when she caught eye of something. She looked down; it was a piece of the T.T.P. She couldn't help but wanting to see what was on the other side. She turned it over. This is what it said.

"A C?" She thought. "Well, what does that mean?" Cynder stared at it, and then suddenly was knocked back into the date. She jumped up and flew into the balcony door.

"What do you think that was about?" John asked.

"I think it's about being ugly." Steve said.

"Steve, no just no." John said.

"Maybe she is going on a date with Spy, I'll bet you the bed if she is." I announced.

"Your on." The other two challenged.

Cynder walked up to Spyro

"Ready, Cyn?"

"Yea, I'm ready."

The two walked outside, side by side. They walked down the stairs together and opened the door. The air rushed in. Then they walked on. We expected for them to stop, but they walked passed us.

"We are going for- for…" Spyro was hesitant.

"Oh… Spyro, you two are going on a date."

"H-How did you know?"

"Spyro, I just know." I said. Spyro nodded. "Have fun, you two."

Spyro nodded. The two walked off towards the forest. The two twisted tails as they walked out of our field of vision.

"Aw…." John said.

Cynder looked back to make sure we weren't looking.

"The coast is clear." She teased.

"Ok…" Spyro Chuckled.

"Spyro, this is wonderful. The forest, the wildlife."

"Yea, it's beautiful." Then Spyro leaned into Cynder. "Still not as gorgeous as you." He whispered.

"Oh, Spyro, the things you say…. They always flatter me."

Spyro and Cynder walked on. Cynder noticed a log.

"Let's sit there."

"Anything for more time with you." Spyro said. They sat down on the fallen log. Spyro gave Cynder a surprise kiss. The two sat upon that log. Spyro wrapped a wing around Cynder. Spyro suddenly decided to play around with Cynder.

"Hey Cyn."

"What, Spy?"

"You got something on your face."

"What? Where, Where?!" Cynder panicked. She _really_ wanted to look good for Spyro.

"There."

"WHERE!?"

"Right…" Spyro lifted up a paw. "…There." He picked at Cynder's chin.

"Oh…" Cynder chuckled nervously. "Sorry for overreacting."

"it's okay."

"My turn." Cynder laughed.

"Uh oh." He said.

Cynder laid Spyro on his back.

"Remember when you did this to me?"

"Did what?"

"THIS!" Cynder quickly leaned over to Spyro's mid-section. She started blowing cherries. *BLARP BLAPHHH*

"HA HA HA- CYN- HAHAHAHAHA-"

"Huh? I did not here that."

"Cynder, please…."

"Keep going? OKAY!"

She continued blowing cherries on Spyro's belly. He squirmed, wiggled and rolled, but could not break free of Cynder's hold. Spyro laughed, giggled and screeched a few times. Cynder went on, taking breaths between blows.

Cynder saw tears of joy in the dragon's eyes. He was enjoying this. Spyro may have squirmed like a worm, but he actually enjoyed it. Cynder soon got light headed. She stood up and looked around.

"Spyro, I feel…." She paused. "Awkward." She swayed back and forth as she said this.

"You're out of breath." Spyro leaned in. "I can fix it though."

"Really? How?"

"Like this." Spyro was going in for a kiss. Cynder leaned in to receive the kiss.

"Yea, Spyro bro, kiss that girl!" A familiar voice said. The two paused and looked around.

"Sparx… why did you ruin the moment?" Spyro teased.

"I came to see you."

"Well, that's nice and all but…." Cynder walked up.

"We were spending quality time together."

"Oh I see…."

"Sparx, how did you even find us?" Spyro asked.

"Easy, Steve showed me where you went."

"Figures." Cynder said.

"How about spending some time with your pal huh?"

"Sparx, we just want to spend today together okay?"

"Ok, it's just we've been separate ever since you went off the face…. Malefor."

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"Ok, can't wait till then." Sparx said flying off towards Warfang.

They waited until he was out of sight.

"Now then, where were we?"

"You were about to kiss me." Cynder said in a sexy sounding voice.

"Oh yes!" Spyro said leaning in to try again. Finally, Spyro and Cynder's lips connected. The kiss soon inclined when Cynder's tongue was knocking at Spyro's door.

"Oh ho ho, come on in." Spyro said. Spyro's tongue then entered Cynder's mouth.

They stopped for a breath. But, before they could resume… Cynder noticed a whit blob in the back ground.

"Spyro, what's that?"

"That appears to be DT's thingy."

"Let's go explore it." Cynder said.

Spyro turned to her.

The question rolling in his mind was…

"Should we?"


	5. Spyro and Cynder's date: TTP

Cynder was getting ready to walk towards the T.T.P. when Spyro ran in front of her.

"Cynder wait, what if it's dangerous."

"Oh, Spyro, what dangerous things can DT stuff up in the thing?!"

Spyro kept looking over at the wrecked plane. He saw how small it looked (From the outside)

"Cynder's right." He thought to himself. "Cynder, you're right. I'll still go ahead just in case."

"Ok…."

They walked towards the plane. Spyro walked slowly, as Cynder kept right by his side. They were slowed to a tip-toe when the entire wreckage was in sight. The crunched leaves on the way there, but I was far enough to not hear them. Finally they reached the open door.

"Well, Spy you said _you_ were going to lead."

"I know I'm just… waiting for you."

Spyro poked his head through the door. That's when he saw the jumbled mess of metal, seats and other objects. He gulped silently. He looked around for a bit, and then went back out to get Cynder.

"Ok, it's an absolute mess, be careful." He started to walk in the door. Cynder was following him. He got in and stepped to the side for Cynder. She got wide eyed as she stepped through the door.

"Oh my,….."

"Goodness." Spyro finished. They carefully stepped through the twisted metal. Spyro stepped on something and yelped.

"YI!"

"What, did something bite you?!" Cynder panicked.

Spyro lifted up his paw. Cynder winced .

"Oh dear…"

"Don't worry, it startled me. I doesn't really hurt."

"Do you want me to pull it out, Hun?"

"Sure why…" Cynder wasn't hesitant; she gripped the piece of metal and yanked it out. "NOT!" He finished.

"There, better?"

"Better."

"Great, let's continue." She cheered. They went into the passenger section of the plane. They had to hop over dislodged seats. Spyro even tripped on one. Finally, they made it to the end.

"Darn, all that for this?!" Cynder was a little frustrated.

"Let's go back."

"Oh, alright."

They headed back, this time Spyro kindly moved the seats. Cynder had already had enough of those. They reached the way they came in.

"That's pretty much it. We should leave."

Cynder was turning to the door, when she caught an eye on a square box with an outline of a hand in it.

"Spyro what's that?"

Spyro walked back inside. "What?"

"This, it so bizarre."

"Let me see."

Spyro looked at the little white box. He soon was baffled.

"I don't know what ever that thing is."

Cynder stared at it as well, she noticed….

"Spyro, the hand, It looks just like DT's hand."

"Really?"

"Yes?!"

Spyro and Cynder leaned in heads and started at the device. Spyro then decided to make something funny out of it.

"Hey, Cyn, let's see whom has the bigger paw. Me or DT."

"Ok, why not."

Spyro chuckled as he lifted his paw to the white box. He put his paw in the outlining of a hand. Suddenly, a computer voice said.

"Scanning Hand…. Please wait."

Spyro jerked his paw away. The device continued to scan even though his paw was no longer there.

"Scanning-ing complete. Hand not identified."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. They were worried what would happen next.

"Activating emergency lock-d-d down." The computer stuttered. The door behind them started closing. Cynder looked back and was about to make a break for it…. When the door's motor sparked and blew up.

"Phew." They said. Spyro chuckled nervously and Cynder joined in. They were interrupted.

"Hand print i-idendified. Welcome Doctor." The computer said. The cockpit door opened up in front of them.

"What the?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, I am not sure."

"Doctor? What in the heck does that mean?"

"Maybe DT is a medical person."

"I never saw him work on a dragon nor mole before."

"Baffling." Cynder mumbled.

They decided to walk in the new section of the plane. Their jaws had to drop to the floor. They gasped in all out shock.

"W-W-w" Spyro shook as he tried to choke out "what"

"WOW!" Cynder was suddenly amazed. She ran up to the windshield and gazed out of it.

"What a great view that is!" She exclaimed. Spyro walked up from behind.

"Oh, this is a great view."

They sat in the pilot seats and cuddled gazing out the window.

"This is it."

"This is what?"

"This is our dating spot." Cynder whispered as she leaned over to Spyro and gave him a kiss.

"Cynder, can we get up? My tail is starting to sting from me sitting on it."

"Oh, sure!" She stood up followed by Spyro. They stretched and walked over for a kiss.

"This _is _it." Spyro said going in for the kiss. Cynder met him. They started to tilt their heads back and forth. Spyro heard something and broke the kiss.

"Spy… what is it?"

"It sounds like footsteps."

"DT!?"

"Spyro looked out the window and saw us; walking towards the wreckage.

"Get down." He ordered to Cynder. She hid in the corner of the room. Spyro followed her.

DT, are you sure that hydraulic fluid would work as grease?" John asked.

"John, hydraulic fluid is runnier than grease, but it works the same way."

"Yea, how are you going to get it?" Steve asked.

"Simple." I said happily.

I ran inside the T.T.P. I scrabbled through the passenger section. I found a big metal pole.

"Yes!"

I ran back out, not knowing Spyro was watching me.

"We shall use this to break the wing open."

"Ok…"

I took a mighty swing at the wing. I passed the pole to John. He broke a small section of the wing.

"My turn." Steve cheered.

"Ok, Ok." John said.

"YAY!"

Steve's hit was not that effective… just saying.

I got the pipe back and smashed it into the wing and soon enough the small hydraulic cylinder was in sight.

"We just need to yank it out…" John couldn't finish.

"Got it."

Spyro watched as we walked away.

"What does DT need this _hydraulic fluid_ for?"

"I'm not sure, we should ask him later."

"Well, this maybe our dating spot, but it's still DT's plane thingy." Spyro said


	6. Wrapping up the Date

Spyro and Cynder walked back out into the passenger section. Spyro kind of wanted to leave and continue the date somewhere else, the other halve knew that Cynder chose this place as their date spot. Cynder decided to put her paw on the white box (Of which was a hand scanner)

"Hey, watch this."

"Oh…"

"*Giggle*"

Cynder put her paw to the device. A green bar scanned up and down her paw.

"Cynder if it _identifies_ you, I would be shocked. Or laughing…."

"If it's bad…. I will hurt you if you laugh."

"Scanning…. Scannning…." The computer said. "Hand print identified as a dragon; Gender: female."

"Wait, what did it just say?" Spyro exclaimed.

"It said I'm a dragon and a female."

"How does it know?"

"I don't know, but it's freaking me out."

Spyro walked up to Cynder.

"If it can, on quote _Identify_ me, then that would be scary."

"Go ahead, keep it there this time."

"Ok here goes nothing." Spyro put his paw on the scanner and it scanned his paw.

"Hand Print identified as a dragon: Gender: Male"

"Oh my goodness! It did it?!" Spyro was shocked. Cynder stared at her lover's facial expression.

"Spyro, this is starting to scare me a little, and you know how tough I am."

"This is incredible, yet scary."

"Yea…."

Spyro turned around and headed into the cockpit again. He looked around.

"What going on Spy?"

"I'm looking for more of these weird machines."

Cynder looked around.

"What _other_ machines does DT have in this thing?" She thought to herself.

She decided it was about time to go. She walked up to Spyro and nudged him.

"Come on, Spy, let's take this to our room."

"Sounds like a plan."

So they walked outside again. They walked pass the log they sat on. Cynder even sniffed a bunch of flowers. While she was distracted Spyro picked a batch of flowers for her. When Cynder looked back….

"Hey Cyn, these flowers are pretty." Spyro said in a muffled voice. Then he leaned in closer. "Still not prettier than you."

"Aww…." Cynder said as she lowered her head to receive the flowers. Spyro transferred the flowers from his jaw to Cynder's. Cynder held the flowers in her jaw the entire way back to the tower. Once they reached the door, Spyro opened it and let Cynder on in.

"We probably made it in time for…" Spyro was interrupted. Volteer was in front of him.

"Oh, there you are. Come on in it's time for lunch."

"Ok."

Volteer walked back inside and the two followed him in. They sat down on the floor and started to chat with us.

"DT, so… how's the copter thing going?"

"Oh, It's we plan on finishing tomorrow."

"Cool, I can't to see you guys in the air."

Spyro then went blank, like he couldn't think of anything else to say. Cynder looked a little nervous. We didn't know why.

"DT, what is that…" Cynder nudged Spyro with her tail. Cynder looked at him. "Oh right…" After that he was silent. Finally our plates came out. This time it was just mixed fruits. John started eating his right away. I started eating mine after. Steve was already finished. (HMF… Pig)

Spyro was just finishing his plate as Cynder was getting ready to take her plate up.

"I'll wait for you, Spy" She said.

"Thanks."

Spyro gulped down the rest of his fruit and followed Cynder into the kitchen.

"Spyro, want to go upstairs and talk."

"Cynder, just stop thinking about it. Let's do something to take our minds off it."

"Yea…. Like what."

"Ooohhh…. I was thinking of having a little fun."

"Ok…"

"Meet me upstairs."

"Ok."

Spyro ran up the steps to his room. Cynder was baffled on what he meant by fun. She walked up the stairs. When she got up to Spyro's room; it was closed. She opened the door slowly and walked inside.

"Cynder…."

"What…."

Spyro tackled Cynder playfully. Cynder was surprised. Spyro had a smile across his face.

"I know your weakness…."

"My-My weakness?"

"Yep." Spyro leaned ino Cynder's face. He lifted up a paw. It took Cynder a little bit to realize what he was doing.

"Spyro, no please."

"This is what I meant by fun." He chuckled. He reached for Cynder's belly and started tickling it. Cynder giggled and squirmed. She laughed a lot. Spyro tickled her ever faster. She tried pushing him back but it did not work.

"Cynder is a little squirmy." Spyro teased. "Alright I'll let you go now."

Spyro got up and Cynder stood up. She was catching her breath. She soon recovered.

"Alright Spy, it my turn to have _fun_."

"Uh oh…."

"Get ready…."

Cynder laid Spyro on the floor. Spyro was getting ready for her _fun._ She suddenly started to tickle him back. Spyro too, squirmed. Cynder had a tight hold on him. Spyro was about to run out breath. Then Cynder stopped.

"Can I have another go?" Spyro asked.

"Sure, what do you plan on doing."

"Lay down on the floor."

"Oh…."

"What?"

"Are you going to tickle me again?"

"No, this is much better than tickling."

Spyro gently laid Cynder on to the floor. Spyro positioned himself on top of her. Cynder was unsure what he was about to do.

"Get ready." He said.

"Ok, but what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of… this." Spyro pressed his lips against Cynder's. Cynder was surprised at first, but then closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Cynder's tongue asked for more. She pressed her tongue on Spyro's mouth. "Oh you want in. Well, I'm sure mine would like to visit yours." Spyro and Cynder's tongues twisted and danced in one another's mouth. Cynder put a paw on Spyro's head and pulled him closer. Spyro did the same. They stayed on the floor for a few more moments twisting their heads back and forth. Finally, Cynder pulled away for a break. " That _was better than tickling._" "See? I enjoyed it and you enjoyed it." Cynder was feeling more romantic than ever. "Why don't we continue enjoying it?" "I'd love that." Spyro pressed his lips with Cynder's an did the whole thing over again. 


	7. A walk in the park-literally

Spyro and Cynder grew more and more moody for one another. Cynder loved every second with Spyro. Spyro wanted to make her happy. Spyro then broke the kiss and decided to trail a claw down her belly. He started from her neck down. Cynder was surprised on what he was doing. Yet, she enjoyed it.

"That feels…. Ah… Nice."

Spyro couldn't help but smile. Cynder held Spyro's neck as he did this. He soon realized he went down past the middle and decided to stop before he got too close to…. You know. He did not want to go that far… yet. Cynder wanted more than just a claw down her belly. But, before she could ask for more… Steve happened to barge in.

Spyro and Cynder's cheeks were as red as the coca cola can. They started at the green alien with eyes wide open. Steve didn't notice them though. He just stood there staring at the wall.

"Cynder, slowly get off me and try not to get Steve's attention." Spyro whispered to his lover.

"Ok." Cynder gently stood up. But, as she did I called Steve.

"Steve that is the wrong room!"

"Oh jeez." He said as he ran out the room. Cynder looked at Spyro. Then she stood up off of him.

"Man that was awkward."

"But, ."

"Yea… it was."

Spyro could tell Cynder was upset about Steve ending it too soon.

"But, don't worry we will continue this at night." He cooed.

"That's what I love about you Spyro, can't wait till then."

After that Cynder wasn't sure what to do next. Spyro had an idea though. He wanted to walk to Central Park.

"Hey Cyn, do you want to go on a walk to the park?"

Cynder thought about it for a moment, she decided that would be perfect.

"Yes, let's go."

"Okay."

As they walked down stairs… we making plans of our own.

"Why do you want to walk around, DT."

"We can't stay cooped up in the tower the entire time we are here.

"Plus, Steve who knows until someone rescues us." John added in.

"I wouldn't say rescue, more like retrieved. Well, because, we are not in any kind of distress."

"DT, you and your smarts sayings and words of wisdom."

"Anyway… any place we could go."

"Nah, we'll just walk and explore around Warfang."

"Okay…"

After that _we_ were going down the stairs.

Spyro and Cynder walked side by side. Spyro would look around at the building , some of which were being rebuilt after the war. This reminded him of something.

"Cynder, you know we will be noticed sometime."

"Yea, being _heroes of the world, _and all."

Right after they said that. A small young dragon screeched;

"Hey, it's Spyro and Cynder!"

Next thing they knew they were surrounded by other young dragons.

"I think we did a little more than get noticed." Cynder chuckled

"Well, this puts a dent in our walk."

The dragon suddenly went silent.

"You mean you two are in love?" The one little dragon asked.

Spyro was not sure how to answer this. But, Cynder on the other hand knew she had to spill the beans. She lowered her head to the little one's size.

"Yes, we are."

He was still. Cynder stood up, worrying she made a terrible mistake.

"YAY!" They all screamed.

One of the older ones walked up.

"You two are perfect for each other."

Another one walked up.

"If you're in love, why don't you kiss her?" A youngling asked.

"I'm not sure we can do that here…" Cynder patiently said.

"Oh come on no adults are watching…"

"Oh Al-" Cynder did not get to finish. Spyro kissed her on the check at least, not on the lips because they are in public.

"Aw…." The crowd said.

Cynder really wanted to be on their way. She was about to ask them to leave, when something saved her from doing so.

"Hey guys look in the distance!" One yelled from clear in the back. The entire crowd looked behind them and ran off in the direction of the voice.

Spyro and Cynder were puzzled for a moment. Then, they decided to get on with their walk.

"Man, I'd thought we'd never get out of there." Spyro teased.

"Ah, Spyro, they're little and curious."

Once they finally made it to the park they sat down in the grass. They watched young once play tag or hide and seek. They saw their parents watching over them. Cynder smiled. She eventually started to drift towards a small nap. Spyro was about to was well. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ball hit Cynder's muzzle. She woke up and saw it roll off away from her.

"Hey, what was that?"

She looked around. Spyro was now awake too. He looked around for the culprit. They soon caught eye on a teen dragon walking towards them.

"Excuse me miss, can my little brother have his ball back?" He asked kindly. Cynder saw a little toddler crying in the distance.

"Oh yes."

She picked up the ball with one of her paws and handed it to the dragon.

"Thanks, mistress." He said in a muffled tone. Cynder watched as he trotted over to his brother. He lowered his head to his brother's. The youngling grabbed the ball and squealed with joy. Cynder and Spyro leaned in heads and smiled. They knew they couldn't stare at the young one for too long.

After a while more in the park, Spyro decided it was time to head home, for dinner. Cynder was snoring beside him.

"Psst,"

Cynder groaned and moved.

"Cynder, we need to go."

"What?"

"Come, we are going to be late for dinner."

"I was asleep that long?" She asked sleepily.

"Yea."

"Alright I'm up."

Spyro looked back at the toddler and the teen playing pass. Spyro and Cynder started on their way home. This time they took the long way. They passed a shop, some houses and a small fountain. They continued on. They passed an unmarked building. They heard a familiar voice.

"And then… This one ended up falling off the tail beam."

"NU UH! YOU PUSHED ME!"

"I was just seeing if gravity still worked."

"The whole building laughed loudly."

Spyro and Cynder looked inside.

They saw it was a small café like place. Then, they saw us sitting in the center table.

They walked in. One of the moles noticed them.

"Hey you two!"

"Hi." Cynder nervously said.

"You got to hear this guy's stories. He is a card!" He said pointing at me.

"Oh trust me I heard them before."

"Come on, DT we're going to be late for dinner."

"Dinner? Well, why not have it here?"

Spyro thought about this.

"Well, sure why not."


	8. Eating Out and Going back to the Tower

The crowd in the room cheered as Spyro and Cynder looked for an open table. Cynder searched for some tables.

"Not much tables."

"Yea."

Then a couple of moles left the room, leaving an empty table behind.

"There's one." Spyro pointed.

"Yes!" Cynder cheered. They walked over and pulled the chairs to the side. They sat down and waited for the waiter. While they waited Spyro felt a sting of guilt for not going back to the tower. Cynder looked around the room and decided just to stick with Spyro. Finally the waiter came out.

"What shall you two have?"

"Well, I'll have the roasted boar." Spyro said.

"And, you mistress."

"Same."

"Ok then, we should have that out soon."

Spyro then, put his elbows on the table and held up his head with his arms. He stared at Cynder, in a lovingly way. Cynder was not paying attention. She was watching me. She turned away and noticed Spyro. He kept staring with love in his eyes.

"What…."

"Well, you're so beautiful, I can't help but stare."

Cynder blushed.

"Spyro, you are such a lover."

Spyro leaned across the table a little bit and rubbed Cynder's cheek effetely. Spyro stopped after a bit. Then, he started flirting with Cynder.

"Whenever night arises, it reminds me of you."

Cynder smiled, she liked that one.

"Your eyes resemble gems."

Cynder now blushed and smiled.

"You're so gorgeous the sun gets jealous."

Now this is what triggered Cynder's romantic side. She leaned across the table and puckered her lips. Spyro was hesitant, thus being in public. He took a quick look around to make sure no one was looking. Then he went in for it. They kissed. Spyro broke the kiss rather quickly to avoid being spotted.

"What kept you long?" Cynder asked.

"We are in public, you know."

"Oh…. Wooops,"

"It's okay, we not out that much."

"And… I thought we were at the tower? Yea…."

Finally their food came out. It steamed as the mole carried it. He placed it on the table.

"Thank you."

"Indeed Spyro, enjoy!"

"We will."

The mole walked back inside the kitchen. Spyro and Cynder started to dine. Cynder smiled as she ate. Spyro thought the meal was delicious. The two almost ate in sync, I thought it was incredible.

"Stop stalking Spyro." John Joked. (Good use of alliteration there huh?)

"Oh shut up." I said. "It's just cool how they are pretty much eating sync."

"Man, I should of said Stop stalking Spyro, Steven."

"Yea, Yea, yea."

I continued to tell comedy joke to the moles. Some thought I was a genius of making jokes. But, I was a genius in another way…..

Soon, Spyro and Cynder finished their meal. They chatted away until the waiter came back out. Spyro said how beautiful Cynder was. Cynder said nice complements back. Then, the waiter came back out.

"Alright, Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes, we did."

"Alright, you two have a wonderful time!"

"Oh we will." Cynder cheered.

"Alright, now let's get DT; we got to go back now." Spyro said.

"Alright."

They walked over to our table. Spyro did not hesitate to tell us…

"It's time to go now."

"Alright, see you guys, and remember; I like taters."

The crowd laughed and waved good bye as we exited the building. We were on our way back home again. Spyro and Cynder walked side by side as expected. We walked with our hands in our pockets. We noticed the sun was setting in the distance. So, we started walking faster.

We passed the park, of which was empty. We passed a couple of houses. We decided to start up a conversation.

"You know we are almost done with the helicopter." I stated.

"Really? That's cool." Spyro said.

"Yep, we should be flying in no time."

"Then, we wouldn't have to walk everywhere."

"I can't wait till then." Cynder joined in.

"We plan on having it complete to fly tomorrow."

"That's amazing; we should see you tomorrow in the sky."

"All we need to do is attach the blades, affix the belt and go for a test flight."

"I'll bet you'll get a lot of attention." Cynder teased.

"Yea, we will."

Our conversation ate up some time and we had the tower in sight.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun." John said.

"Yep, the tower is just right there."

"We just got a little more to walk."

"Alrighty." Steve said.

Spyro and Cynder felt chills of more guilt run down their spines. We walked on. We got closer and closer to the tower. Cynder suddenly wrapped a wing around Spyro, as if she was worried they would be punished for not coming for dinner. He wrapped a wing around her in response. We approached the doorstep.

I opened the door for the others and they walked in. I waited for Spyro and Cynder to come in and I closed the door. We went up to our room as Spyro and Cynder stayed in the dining area. Upstairs… I decided to go over one last time our plans.

"All we need now is the belt and the blades." I said. Then I stood up for their all attention. "Now, who wants to do the Belt with me?"

"I will" John said."

"Ok."

"Steve that leaves you to do the blades, Make sure they are equal." John said.

"Ok that's fantastic!"

"I also plan on surprising Spyro and Cynder by flying it near their balcony."

"Sounds like a plan." John said.

"Ok, we begin work at dawn."

After that I put away the scroll paper blueprint of the chopper. John was in the bed already.

"Steve it's your turn on the floor."

"Ok,"

"Tonight, we rest, tomorrow we finish the copter."

"Good night, DT."

"Good night, Steve."

"Good night, DT

"Good night y'all."

We fell asleep moments later.

Down stairs Cynder decided it was time to go upstairs.

She nudged Spyro and started to climb the stairs. They walked side by side. They made it to the floor and walked over to their door. Spyro opened it and there laying on the floor was the Guardians.

"Spyro, Cynder where were you two?"

"Never mind that, Volteer. We need you two do something for us." Terrador said.


	9. The Guardians Request

Spyro and Cynder were confused.

"Look, we need you two to give a message to the Valley of Avalar." Terrador said.

"What is it for?"

"We want to tell Chief Prowlus, that we need help to re build the city."

"Don't we have the moles doing that?"

"Yes, but we need more…. You know."

"Help?"

"Yea."

"We would like you to depart in the morning after breakfast." Cyril said. "Volteer will get you down for breakfast tomorrow so he can remind you."

"Alright."

"We would really like the extra help to rebuild the city." Volteer said. "I shall remind you in the morning."

"Alright."

"Spyro, we will wait for you at the temple."

"Ok, to tell you that it went okay or not?"

"Correct."

"Alright, that's pretty much all we needed."

"Run along you two." Cyril said as he stood up to leave.

Spyro and Cynder watched as they walked out the door. Then Spyro closed it.

"Wait, we invited Sparx to spend the day with us…. Well, I barely had any input in it, but."

"Don't worry he can just come with us. Besides we rarely see each other any more."

"I guess you're right."

"I know."

"Hey Spy?"

"Yes, Hun?"

"How long do you think he'll want to stay?"

"I'm guessing all day."

"Ok…."

Spyro stood there silent for a moment.

"What do you want to do now?" when he said this, Cynder romance side kicked in.

"Now? Now I want to have some_ fun_ with my purple loved one." She said.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Yes, I know what you may be thinking. "DT this is far off from your usual thousand words per chapter!"**

**Yes, I know this. It's because I couldn't make a thousand word chapter about the Guardians making a request. The last chapter I plan on only having five-hundred words. And *SPOILER ALERT* It's a full romance chapter… and yes… some adult happenings. *Not Exploit*  
**

**Le, Author of this Story,**

**DTrainsMan123.**


	10. A night of Pure Romance

Cynder strutted towards Spyro. As she got closer he was a little nervous that she wanted to do something with him…. *Wink Wink*

Yet, _his_ romance side came out. Then, he walked towards Cynder. Their lips met in the middle of the room.

"I love you." Cynder said.

"I love you too."

Their kiss soon inclined. Spyro slowly and gently lowered them on the floor. Cynder's tongue pushed its way through Spyro's closed lips. Spyro then went into Cynder's mouth. Their tongues twisted and knotted in their mouths. They swapped "I love you" a few times. They held each other's heads and paws.

"I want to be with you forever." Spyro said.

"I do too."

Soon Spyro's paws rubbed up and down Cynder's neck and parts of her back. Up and down they went. Cynder really enjoyed this. She enjoyed it so much she started to get, well you know, wild. (That's all I'll say.)

Spyro suddenly stopped the session. Cynder looked up with a rather upset look on her face. Her _wildness_ started to fade away. Spyro was racing to figure out something else to do. He soon found it. He pulled up a paw, showed one of his claws and started to trail it down her belly. Cynder's _wildness _started to return.

"Keep on doing that." Cynder whispered with bliss in her voice. Spyro smiled widely. He found yet, another way to make her even more happy (and _wild…) *WINK WINK*_

He moved his head to Cynder's neck. Cynder watched his every move. He started kissing Cynder from her neck down to her belly. Cynder's paws clenched the floor as he did this. With every kiss her paws closed.

"That's feels…. So good." She groaning in pleasure.

"Good I want it to feel good."

Cynder suddenly grabbed Spyro and pulled him close. This stopped him from kissing her belly. She started _kissing _him now. Spyro was enjoying this. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Spyro yawned loudly. Cynder stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Sounds like a Spyro is tired."

"What I did for you kind of worn me out."

"Yea, I'm starting to feel tired too."

"Want to go to bed?"

"Not just yet, one more go." She asked.

"Alright, for my girl." Spyro cooed.

Cynder smiled excitedly. She started kissing him all around his head, neck, and chest. Spyro smiled as she did this. He started to get wild as she did. He really enjoyed this.

His love for Cynder skyrocketed. Hers did too. They love each other more than you imagine. They may do stuff like this but, that doesn't mean they are doing I out of spite. They are doing it cause they love each other.

Cynder stopped her kissing and looked up to Spyro.

"Alright, my turn to receive."

They did the switch-a-roo and Spyro started kissing Cynder's belly. His kisses slowed quickly. Cynder looked up and saw the exhausted look on his face. Suddenly, he collapsed, right on to her belly. Cynder groaned as he landed.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Yea he was. Cynder noticed he was breathing lightly.

"Poor guy worked himself to sleep." She whispered to herself. Cynder didn't dare to move or push Spyro off, instead she just laid there. Cynder giggled.

"Goodnight, Spyro." She chuckled as she laid her head down to sleep.


End file.
